Into Twilight!
by LynnBrook
Summary: This is what happens when 4 girls travel into the world of twilight. Thanks Corey for helping me write it!   Spelling and Grammar isn't the best, sorry


**Steph: Sooo, Wolfie. Do we own the Twilight Zone?**

**Me: Silly Witchie, of course we do!**

**Peter: No you don't**

**Me: oh... Then Harry Potter!**

**Steph: YEAH! HARRY POTTER RULES!**

**Harry: -all British- No, you don't own me either.**

**Steph: but...**

**Me: Its okay Stephanie! We own Alice in Wonderland!**

**Steph: YEAH! **

**Alice: Sorry, But you don't own me.**

**Me: THEN TWILIGHT!**

**Steph: ALRIGHT!**

**Edward: oh HELL NO!**

**Steph: Then just Jasper?**

**Edward: ..ya, sure, you can have him.**

**Jasper: Haha, no.**

**Me: well, for now, we don't own anything..**

**Steph: So until then -smirks- OH JAZZYKINS **

**Me: -pops up from no where smiling- We don't own Spongbob either :(**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Someone's walking up to our door." Said Jasper, standing up at vampire speed. "I don't regonize the scent."

"Nether do I." Edward told them. "Alice did u not see it?"

Little Alice walked down the stairs, checking the future. "No, the future, it has holes through it like its Renesmee or Jacob."

A 13 year old Nessie walked into the room. Just as the door bell rang. "Well open the door and see who it is."

Alice skipped to the door and and opened it, only to be in golfed into a hug by two girls.

"OHMYGOSHNESS! STEPHANIE LOOK ITS ALICE CULLEN!" yelled one of them. She had light brown hair, that was slightly above her shoulders. She has soft blue eyes that where filled with excitement. She worn a 'Team Edward shirt' and black converse.

"I Wanna see Jasper!" Yelled 'Stephanie' She had dark brown hair and honey brown eyes. This girl was wearing skinny jeans and a 'Jasper Hale? Oh Hale Yes' shirt and also wearing black converse.

Then Cullen's and Jacob froze as the two girls walked around the house, greeting everyone by name.

"Who are you?" Asked Jacob, taking a seat on the couch.

The blue eyed girl giggled. "Oh that's rude of us. I'm Makayla and this is Stephanie."

"We're best friends, The reason Alice can't see us is because I'm Half Vampire Half Werewolf. Or shapshifter, which ever you prefer." Stephanie said. Staring intensely at Jasper.

"Yup, and I'm Half Vampire Half Witch. We know everything about you guys, from when Bella came to Forks to when you guys went up against the Volturi. Right Witchie." Makayla Told Them walking over next to Edward.

Stephanie nodded. "That's right Wolfie."

"You can't know everything about us." Bella said taking Edward's hand and pulling him away from Makayla. She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Jacob on the couch.

"You Where born Isabella Marie Swan. You moved to Forks because your mom Renee got remarried to Phil, a baseball player. You knew it made her unhappy to stay home with you so you moved so she could go on the road with Phil." Makayla told her.

"You and Edward where biology partners, He almost killed you 'cause you where his singer. Then you almost got squished by Tyler's Van-" Stephanie started.

"Which would have been hilarious to watch." Makayla interrupted.

Stephanie just rolled her eyes. "But Edward saved you. Then he avoided you and-"

"What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm... the bad guy. Who the hell says things like that? Just make up your damn mind!" Makayla said, interrupting Stephanie once again.

"Makayla. Shut the hell up before I kick your ass." Stephanie threatened. Glaring at her best friend.

Makayla sunk down further into the couch.

"Anyway. As I was saying Edward was a total ass and then Jake told Bella Edward was a vampire... blah blah blah."

"Oh! Then Bella almost gets raped by bad people, but Edward was such a good guy and saved her. Then she figured out that he was a vampire and she was all "I don't care" And Edward freaked out. BUT THEN! Later you guy went to play baseball and James showed up! Bum bum buuuummm." Makayla yelled trying to set a mood. Key word "Trying."

"Then somethings happened and you guys went to Phoenix and James called Bella. Telling her he had her mom. Then Bella went to find him which was totally stupid 'cause he didn't even have her mom! Plus did she really think that after James ate her he would let Renee go? I'm like W.T.F. He'll just eat her too! Two meals for one!" Makayla screamed at Bella.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist protectively. The rest of the Cullen's laughed well Stephanie slapped her forehead with her palm. "You see what I have too deal with?"

Makayla stuck her tongue out. "That's what happened. After that, Jazz tried to eat Bella on her birthday."

Edward tensed knowing what was coming up next. Jasper looked down ashamed of his lack of control.

"look what you did Makayla! You Made Jazzy feel bad." Stephanie yelled, walking over to her favorite vampire to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Jasper. Lets skip the birthday and go to the part where Eddie was a complete dumb ass and left. I quote "It'll be like I never existed." Who the hell do you think you where? God after you left I had to sit through like 300 pages of nothing but Bella being depressed and that!" Makayla pointed at Jacob. "THAT Mongrel!"

"Hey!" Jacob called out. Makayla just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway after Ed left Bella went all zombie. But Jake started hangin out with her, but Bella went nuts and started hearing Edward's voice." Stephanie laughed at Bella's face of horror as she remembered.

"So then Bella went cliff diving, and almost died. Which Alice saw, So she came back! But Rose was a total bitch and told Edward, who tried to kill himself." Makayla continued.

"But Bella got to him just in time. Then after they talked to Aro. "Aw I love happy ending's their so rare." They got to go home. Where Charlie banned Edward from walking into his house. So he went through the window! After that u guys voted.

Everyone said yes to Bella becoming a vampire other then Edward and Rose." Stephanie laughed. "or Emmett's "Hell ya!"

"Yup good times... " Makayla sighed.

"Wait, you said you had to sit through 300 hundred pages. What pages exactly?" asked Carlisle.

Makayla's eyes went wide and look at Stephanie. The brown eyed girl glared at her friend.

"Well... you see... RUN STEPHANIE RUN!" screamed Makayla as she raced for the door. Stephanie grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "Makayla, you made this mess now you have to clean it up."

Makayla sighed, knowing the Stephanie was right. So she walked over to the couch took out her backpack and pulled out four book. _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, _and _Breaking Dawn._

"What are those?" asked Nessie.

"These, well these they're about... about them." Makayla whispered looking up at Bella and Edward.

"You see, Stephanie and I, we aren't from here... We are actually human."

"So you lied." growled Edward.

"No, yes, only a little." Stephanie intervened. "We're Human in our universe."

"Your Universe? There's more then one?" Alice gasped.

"Yeah, see.. this universe is what Stephanie and I like to call, the _Twilight Zone._"

"That's a TV show." Rose said in a snobby voice and rolling her eyes.

Makayla stood up and looked at the vampire. "I may be human in my world but I can kick your ass in yours."

Rose stood up too, "Do you want to go?"

"Bring it bitch!" Makayla screamed as she went to tackle Rosalie. Emmett grabbed Rosalie at super vampire speed as did Stephanie with Makayla.

"Makayla Lynn! What did I tell you about trying to start a fight with the vampires?" Stephanie scolded.

Makayla crossed her arms. "You said to not hurt Jacob. You said nothing about Rosalie." She then shot the bird at Rose.

Jacob's face held horror and Stephanie mouthed sorry at him. Emmett looked at Rosalie. "Rosie say sorry."

Rosalie humphed. "She started it."

Emmett sighed. "lets get back to the story shall we?"

Glaring at Makayla once again Stephanie continued. "Well, to put it short and sweet. Vampires don't exist in our world. You guys are fiction.

Stephenie Myers, an author, made you up and put you in that book." Stephanie said pointing at the book twilight.

"Those books, they show everything from when Bella got out of the airport, to you guys going up against the Voltori to save Renesmee."

Their was a moment of silence, then everyone grabbed a book. Edward and Bella grabbed Twilight, well Alice and Jasper grabbed New Moon, Emmett and Rose got Eclipse, and Carlisle and Esme got Breaking Dawn. Jacob and Nessie just sat their unhappily because they didn't get a book.

"These are in Bella's Point of view." Edward said gleefully. Bella moaned not participle liking people reading her thoughts.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An open invitation? Read it! I always wanted to see your reactions." A loud voice said from the open door to reveal and teenage girl about the same age as the others.

She had blond and brown hair, and was wearing dark clothing with, combat boots, skulls and...Vampire fangs? Gothic, definitely.

"Corey what the hell are you doing here? I told you to wait at the rabbit hole!" Stephanie complained with an eye twich.

"Yes, what did we say? If you can't accomplish world domination on our earth. You cant in this world!" Makayla reprimanded her.

The rest of the Cullen's and werewolves stood confused at the whole situation.

She rolled her eyes, while bouncing over here. Revealing...Long pointy ears? "Pshhhh, I wasn't even THINKING of that...ahaha...ha..." She eyeshifted nervously.

"Corey..." Stephanie. "What the heck happened to your face?" While Makayla said, while petting her ears, "Awessssooommmmeeee."

The Cullen's eyes widened. "Dude, I didn't even know Witches excited. Let alone ELEVES!" yelled Nessie.

Corey smirked at her then turned back to the rest of the Cullen clan. "So are you going to read it or not?"

the Cullen's nodded and quickly read all the books at vampire speed well Makayla, Stephanie, and Corey where squealing in excitement for the realize of the new movie.

"Have you seen the little girl who is playing Nessie? She is so freaking adorable!" Stephanie whispered in to the ears of her friends.

"I know right! And I bet Taylor will look hotter then ever!" Makayla yelled.

Corey shushed Makayla and went on saying oh they should show the movies to the Cullens.

"MOVIES!" Yelled Alice running over to Corey. She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, they made movies of _Twilight, New Moon, _and _Eclipse. Breaking Dawn _ Should be coming out next year.

"OH BALLS!" screamed Stephanie, who frightened Makayla and causing her to elbow Corey in the boob.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed. Except for Corey because she was to busy holding her sore boob.

"I forgot to bring the movies!" Steph wined. The other two girls glared at their friend.

"That's okay!" Said a high squeaky voice. "I brought them!"

Everyone looked towards the doorway to find a small squirrel holding a bag that had a red headed boy on it..

"Holy mother of fudge. Is that... RON WESLEY!" Makayla screamed, causing everyone to cover their ears (even the vampires). She then ran over to the bag and held it close.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This one is even better then the one at the mall! I. Have. To. Have. It."

"You guys. We should go to the Harry Potter world next!" yelled Corey.

Makayla's eyes went wide. "Corey. That has to be the most WONDERFULLEST IDEA IN THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD!"

The girls turned to Stephanie and begged her to let them go. "Okay, we can go. Mostly because I want to kick Ginny's ass for stealing my man."

The girls laughed. "I wanna come to!" said the squirrel. Hmm, we must have forgotten about that...

"um... we.. we don't know yo- wait... Shelby? Is that you?" Stephanie asked.

Corey and Makayla looked at each other, biting their lips, not wanting to laugh.

"What happened to you?" Asked Corey.

"Well, I overheard you guys talking... and so I followed you... Then... I fell through the rabbit hole because I saw a squirrel and... that's what I was thinking about... So.. I kinda... maybe... turned into a squirrel.."

The three girls looked at each other before they busted out laughing. Their laughter soon turned in to histarias and Makayla ended up rolling around on the ground while Stephanie and Corey where leaning on each other so they wouldn't fall over.

"You're... YOU'RE A SQUIRREL! BLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Corey, still laughing.

The squirrley Shelby sighed in her high pitched voice "i think we established this."

Makayla slowly got up from the ground. "But your a SQUIRRLE! Look how cute she is!"

The Cullen's looked at each other. "Um... what's going on?" asked Esme.

"WEEELLLLLL, you guys are gonna watch YOUR MOVIES!" yelled Makayla.

Corey grabbed the movies from Shelby and started to play _Twilight_. Alice and Jasper quickly hurried to the love seat, Bella Edward and Nessie grabbed the couch. Carlisle and Esme sat on the Chair, and the girls and Jacob sat on the floor.

"Makayla, Don't talk through these movies like you did through them when we saw them the first time." Stephanie said sternly.

Makayla nodded like she was scolded by her mother while Corey laughed. "You too Corey! Don't think I forgot how we couldn't watch Harry Potter because of your mouth."

Corey also looked down.

When the movie started and the room was silent... that is, until Makayla had something to say.

"Dude, is Bella, like a vegetarian? Because she doesn't eat any meat through this whole movie. A salad, a cucumber, and a veggie burger. Why not any chicken?"

"ew I don't like chicken." Said the squirrel.

Stephanie turned and looked at Shelby. "You're crazy. Who doesn't like chicken?"

Makayla nodded, "I'm with Stephanie on this one, chicken is fucktastic."

The half werewolf girl looked at her strangely and Makayla mouthed 'What?'

"... Makayla, a word of advice. when talking about food, try to avoid the word "fuck"..."

"Can we get back to the movie please!" yelled Corey. The girls nodded and everyone went back to the movie.

As the movies continued Makayla, Corey, and Shelby talked through the whole thing, much to Stephanie's dismay.

"Is it over?" asked Nessie muffled voice asked. Some where during the second movie she had put her face down into a pillow not like that her father left, and how HER Jacob was looking at her mother. Then during the 3rd one she freaked out when again, HER Jacob kissed her mom. That's just NASTY. Then when Bree died, it was just to much to handle.

"Yeah, its over." Said Stephanie as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. "That part always gets me."

Makayla rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Jacob was such a liar. He didn't have the guts to kill himself."

"Yeah, we get it. You hate me. We had to listen to it through out the whole movie." Said Jacob himself. "How i'm an asshole, Bella's annoying, and how much you love Edward."

"Well it's true. It's Bella this, Bella that. What about... about Alice! It's never about Alice! And she's the one who saves all of your ass in ever book!" yelled Makayla.

Alice smiled proudly, while she thought to Edward, _I like this chick._

Edward rolled his eyes.

Corey looked around the room, then back at her friends and the Cullen's. "I'm hungry."

Makayla nodded in agreement before asking the girls if they wanted to go home to eat, she was bored.

"Bye Edward, Bye Alice, Bye Jasper, Bye Carlisle, Bye Esme, Bye Jacob, Bye Nessie, Bye Bella, Bye Rose, Bye Emmett, Bye Edward..." Makayla said waving to her vampire friends.

"Makayla, you said bye Edward twice."

"I know, I like Edward." Makayla fluttered her eyes at Edward and was then dragged out the door.

"That, was an interesting day..." Said Carlisle, he put his hand on his lips in a doctor pose.

"You can say that again." Esme giggled.

"Was I really annoying when I was human?" Asked Bella.

The Cullen's looked at each other. "Well..."

**THE END **

**A/N LOL alright, this story was terrible. I KNOW. It was mostly just to get out writers block, but most of this stuff in the story actually happened. Okay not with the real twilight characters but most of the conversations. So, yeah... Stephanie, Corey, Shelby, and Makayla (me) are real people. um... review? It will make my day :D **


End file.
